bdaufandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 of BDAU consists of some hypothetical episodes. mostly just many long rps though. The season premiered in our hearts, but has never made it outside the bunker Plot Overview we got soda (bd) oj (rd) , purple stuff (pd)... HEY SUNNY D (od) long story short dont fucking bring back orange diamond long story long: so this is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down, i'd like to take a minute so just sit down, bob, i'll tell you how i became a member of a group called space-cops well you see i was like, with my boss green diamond when some nerd that i think was a citrine broke into a human zoo so i went to stop her and it didn't work so a bunch of humans got rescued and i was like "shit" so i went after em and some stuff happened and i tricked her and her buddies into getting caught but they escaped and i was like "shit" so like i went back to earth, chasing her and green diamond came to kill some peeps but an orange agate and some dude named pablo shattered her and i was like "shit" so i took the shards but that agate took one and like a bunch of shit happened that involved citrine being captured and saved by me, green pearl, orange sapphire, pablo and i dunno some other guys, anyways a team was eventually formed with me, green pearl orange sapphire, citrine, and orange agate probably a couple others and all the shards were together but citrine got like cracked or something so we went to a planet with a healing fountain and got citrine healed up and i was holding all of green diamond's shards and some drunk hobo crashed into me and i was like "shit" and i fell into the healing fountain with the shards which healed back together and i was like "shit" so green diamond came back and i was like "shit" and we all got captured but we escaped and forced a Purple Beryl to join, eventually some other gems joined and we started to live in a super high-tech house controlled by a star sapphire, we somehow survived a bunch despite like 50 people being after us like John and Richard and the Diamonds but those are all stories for another time, so a bunch of probably not really important stuff happened but like okay so the 4 diamonds, Red Green Purple and Black brought back orange diamond and we were all like "shit" so we went to homeworld with a couple rebels and fought orange diamond we mostly got our asses kicked but eventually everyone worked together and murdered orange diamond, also a couple space-cops died, and i was like "shit" anyways it ended with a musical number and dancing where everyone was like "shit" -Emerald Trailer Episodes * many. * many episodes. Cast Image ☀gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}